The rapid shift from on-premises applications to a hybrid mix of Software-as-a-Service (SaaS) and on-premises applications has introduced challenges for companies attempting to simplify enterprise application integration. Integration platform as a service (iPaaS) can provide a set of cloud-based tools to address these challenges. An iPaaS platform can provide a design time for users to design integration flows. Development of an integration flow can be a complex effort, requiring various components to be defined before the integration flow can be successfully deployed and executed. As such, it would be advantageous to provide a simple and intuitive way for non-technical persons to create integration flows.